


Got A Flamin' Heart, Can't Get My Fill

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Harem, Incest, Mindbreak, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Robin has been turning the women of the Shepards into his devoted harem girls, and tonight, Tharja helps him break and induct Tiki into the ranks. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Got A Flamin' Heart, Can't Get My Fill

Tiki had mere seconds to take in just how big and threatening Robin's cock was before the grasp around her ponytail jerked her head forward. "Let's see how low you can go, bitch," Tharja growled as she shoved the manakete down onto his cock face-first, driving her down until Robin’s cock halfway past her lips, inside her throat, and making her choke on his thick shaft. She heaved in surprise, panic washing over her as she felt the sudden twist into greed and pressure, something wicked and vulgar that she just had to deal with. Her eyes widened and the distress shuddered through her body in tense, cloying panic, a mess of heat throbbing quicker and more vulgar through her, demanding so much of her and forcing her to confront the idea that she just had to do this, just had to let this craziness consume her as it pushed on harder, rougher, and without restraint.

"She's doing better than Say'ri did," Robin mused, leaning back on the bed, propped up against some pillows so that he wouldn't be lying totally flat, able to admire the sight of her working along his dick and giving up to his every demand. Robin was steady and callous in his steady gaze, the way he watched his new plaything take him. "I would have thought you'd have sucked a cock once or twice over thousands of years of being alive, but we'll have to train you into being my plaything from the ground up, won't we?"

Tiki responded with messy choking sounds and little more. She was stuck here, a helpless and dizzy mess taking on the continued, aggressive mistreatment with little clarity or sense, struggling hard under all of this and finding that it was all difficult to deal with, aggressive and over the top swells of chaos and heat that pushed her limits, and all she could do was take it, eyes wincing and tearing up as she felt the pressure build in her throat.

Jerking her back to let her breathe, Tharja pulled Tiki off the dick left spit strands clinging along the shaft, which she leaned in to break with her tongue, licking them up and shifting in to kiss tiki, the dark mage so hooked on Robin's cock that even the spit off of his shaft was a treat. "Do you really want this?" she asked, letting her other hand smacked across the dragon's ass. "Do you want to serve master like a good submissive slut should?'

"By the goddess, yes!" Tiki shrieked, the strike across her backside catch her totally off guard. "I want to learn to be good enough. Please, teach me. "She stared hungrily up toward Robin, love burning in her eyes. The reveal that Robin's relationship not only with Tharja but with a growing number of other women was such a dominant one did nothing to allay her love for him, even if she was intimidated as could be by the size of his cock and by the expectations suddenly upon her. There was a lot to deal with here, but Tiki was strong, and ready to show it all the fervor and devotion she could muster.

Back down the cock she went. Tharja forced her down and began to guide her in even rougher, harsher facefucking. "I'm happy to serve you up another slut to break in, master," she moaned, presenting a cheek to him. Even as she brutally shoved Tiki up and down his cock, she offered up to nuzzle against the back of his hand, rubbing away happily, kissing his knuckles and then starting to lick and suck at his fingers as she tended to guiding Tiki in this crash course on sucking cock, recklessly pushing her limits and relishing in the vulgar joy of pushing her ever lower into this mess. There was no reason to slow down what she was capable of, holding on to the idea of breaking her down thoroughly with each shove, 

Robin, to his part, was happy to just enjoy the view. He didn't feel the need to do much right now, just watching Tharja ruin and ravage Tiki, the beautiful voice of the divine dragon brought low, struggling and choking on a cock too big for her throat. An inexperienced mouth and a spasming gullet throbbing around his dick felt incredible, and these first times breaking in the new girls were always so exciting for the depraved thrill of seeing these strong women struggle to learn how to serve him. By the time they were broken in and taught, they were all so ready to worship his cock that they would facefuck themselves down onto his dick and leave him to lie there enjoying the pleasure.

Not that he didn't have fun grabbing the reins and taking charge, of course. 

Determination carried Tiki through getting jerked along Robin's cock, harder and deeper along his shaft. She was ready to prove herself, taking on this pleasure and losing herself to the chaos and the embarrassment of tis even as her head spun and she found herself struggling more and more with the demanding, depraved heat upon her. She couldn't stop though, and Tiki’s raw, forward momentum only got mor intense as she continued to worship his dick, learning the hard way what was demanded of him. "Get in there harder, slut," Tharja whispered harshly into her ear. "If you can't learn to serve him, you won't be worthy of ever staying in this bed with him. That's what you want isn't it, you dirty cock addict? To have him pound you senseless and knock you up?'

Tiki moaned in approval and agreement, Robin remarking, "Then pay close attention to how Tharja does this, I don't have any time for a woman who can't suck my cock properly. Tharja, finish me off and give our new whore a lesson."

"Of course, master. I'd love to show her what you deserve." Tharja jerked tiki all the way back, the dragon letting out ragged gasps for air, clearly near the point of black blacking out when finally, the mercy was shown to her. She shoved Tiki aside a bit and grabbed the base of Robin’s cock, slapping herself across the cheek with it before she dove forward and slurped it all down. No time to waste, no moment of restraint or hesitation. Just greedy slurping of that big dick into her mouth.

Tharja choked on Robin's cock, too. It was too thick and too long to take down her throat without struggling a bit on it. But she was so very excited to take it and to show off how ready she was to service it, working her head wildly back and forth to slobber on Robin’s shaft, lost to the ecstasy and the chaos of servicing him. Flaunting her desires and her hungers, she showed off how ready she was, moaning and slobbering on his shaft, a smooth and fluid motion in her neck guiding her head to keep moving as she let the drooly, self-induced facefuck show off what Tiki would be expected to perform for him, too. "That's a good slut," Robin groaned. "This is what a loyal cocksucker looks like, Tiki. And I understand you have a ways to go. You'll have to learn, though, and if you do, you'll be able to service me daily. Even Olivia's overcome how shy she is to beg me to fuck her ass, and if you can't keep up, I have plenty of other women I can enjoy instead. Do you understand?'

"I do, ma-master..." Tiki offered a nervous swallow as she watched Tharja go, trying to learn and map out the way she moved, not sure she was learning how to do this so much as she was learning that she was in over her head. "I promise I'll learn to serve you and handle your cock. Tharja showed me the 'practice' toys. I will be happy to work on them every day and be ready for you." She'd seen Sumia herself throating one of the dildos carved out to be just the right shape and size to train a woman to suck on Robin's cock, and the Pegasus rider had another one getting pumped into her ass by Tharja when Tiki first arrived to give up to this all. It was insane, but she understood now why such training measures were necessary.

Proud and reckless motions back and forth showed off the shameless depths Tharja was able to reach, pursuing something ready and wild, and yet also something so normal to her now. This was Tharja's life, her service and her devotion to Robin showing off a desire and a lust she felt overjoyed to throw herself into. As long as she was this focused and this ready to give up, nothing could feel wrong, and so she indulged in Robin's cock happily, not only serving up other women to her master, but teaching them, preparing them to service him too, as she fell deeper into a certainty and joy of knowing that the greatest pleasure in life was satisfying her man.

Robin seized Tharja's hair without warning. "Don't swallow it," he growled, tugging her head back and leaving her to suck only on the head of his cock as she succumbed to this all, hand wrapping around his now sick and ready shaft, jerking him off without a care, stroking him to completion as he erupted inside of her mouth. Tharja took every drop happily, holding firm and letting him fill it up, unflinching and unrestrained in her devotion and in the pleasure of giving up everything, drawing back from his cock now to seize Tiki's hair again.

From submissively worshiping cock to dominating the new girl, Tharja found a special place in Robin's service, as she tugged Tiki into a sloppy and hungry kiss, one that involved swapping cum into Tiki's mouth, and Tiki was ready to enjoy it too, moaning in accepting surrender as they made out, tongues pressing in against each other and swapping back and forth the seed that they had both earned together. It was an act of affection and of control, Tharja able to do to the new girls what Robin did to her, in a way. Tiki picked up on that, but she didn't mind, losing herself to the hungry, sweet kiss and the joy of letting herself go, of falling deeper into this pleasure and the warming thrill of pushing on harder, deeper into this, giving in and giving up.

Breaking finally away from the kiss, Tharja and Tiki shared a hungry stare, burning up in surprise and excitement, in a crawling sense of desire they both happy to lean into even deeper. "Your cum tastes so good, master," Tiki whined, happy to lean into this and to continue savouring the lust taking them both.

"And your tits are almost as big as mine." Tharja grabbed Tiki's breasts, groping and indulging in their softness. "I think I know what we should do next.

"Yes," Robin groaned. "Two gorgeous pairs of breasts. The biggest in the army. I want them wrapped around my cock. Work for my pleasure together, and Tiki, if you can't keep up with Tharja here, you're useless to me." It was harsh, but he wanted to make sure she didn't slack on something this simple. A titfuck didn’t need to be complicated or difficult for Tiki to do her share in.

Coming in from the sides of his lap, Tharja and Tiki pushed their ample chests into his lap and settled in, pale, pillow skin pressing against pale, pillowy skin, the two women and their gorgeous endowments offering up now something brilliant and hungry to the moment. With ready moans, the women shared a sloppy kiss over his cock, nipples rubbing together as they opened up to the excitement, to a pleasure strong and prepared, driven by all the right desires and feelings for them to both be ready, to be involved.

Tharja took the lead on this, but Tiki did indeed find it easy to follow on with what was being asked of her. Back and forth motions pushed on steadily and hungrily, demanding ecstasies finding their mark just right as all the growing desires came on quickly, swift and fierce demands keeping them both engaged and ready, rising desire and hunger carelessly bringing them to heights of reasonless and wild lust just perfect for these purposes, for the joy of letting themselves go. Back and forth motions and erratic, hungry slobberings drove on a sense of submission, of ready lust that kept them all giving up, learning the hard way what utter joys awaited them in this crash down. For Tharja, titfucks were an everyday occurrence, but Tiki needed to learn, and learn she would.

There was no time to waste, no moment of restraint to pull back from the ecstasy and the shivering under that took them, conquered them, demanded the world of these poor girls as they let themselves go completely. It was a senseless and wicked rush of joy, something that didn't feel contained or controlled, just wicked, wild, senseless and getting stronger by the second. Hotter. Every step of the way down was another show of desire, the girls working together now to service Robin, and he was happy to simply lie back and take it, working into this pleasure with a determined sense of ready lust, and a joy that felt unstoppable.

"There you go," Robin groaned, happily admiring the view of two beautiful women tending together to his cock, united in giving him a pleasure they could both contribute to, their devotion and their lust all coming around just perfectly for him. "You're getting it now, Tiki. Follow Tharja and do what she says, and you'll be fine. A good dragon slut to chain up and fuck like an animal."

The contrast of his praise and the way it involved reassuring her, crashing headlong into the imagery of chaining her up, made for something startling, and Tiki was just a little bit dizzier for feeling that growing, quivering pressure rise. Tharja was right there to feed into it, as she nipped at Tiki’s lip and brought her head lower. Robin's cock was standing up proud over their ample chests, a startling reveal that even with their big chests to handle his cock there was plenty of cock left to service, and Tharja eagerly guided Tiki down, in a very aggressive and dominant way, toward Robin's cock to do just that.

A sloppy tongue kiss shared at the head of his cock made for something spectacular, a truly wild show of greed and hunger getting only stronger and more potent as everything pushed on without a care, pleasure rising up without restraint, showing off the wicked and shameless height of desire and certainty awaiting them both. Robin's cock was so much to handle, but together, they could deal with it. Together, they were capable, ready, handling his dick like pros and showering it in affection, their breasts' lustful and warm embrace accentuated by tongues dragging along the head as everything fell fully into focus.

Tiki had come here to love Robin. She had the chance to do that now, throwing herself into this happily, embracing what now came naturally, what felt so remarkable and so hot that all she could do was throw herself into this, loving how readily she picked up on this pleasure and pushing on stronger, greedier. Back and forth motions expressed something ecstatic and wicked, something that felt too powerful to bear. She was happy to keep rolling with this, and she pushed out of mind the ways in which all this wild sexual indulgence was so out of line. She felt like she just had to keep taking it, abandoning sense for something spectacular and strange, something she was overjoyed to be throwing on into so hotly. There wasn't a whole lot of reason behind this mess, not a whole lot she could do to figure out the ways this was going down or how to feel about it.

Keeping cool and contained even in the face of this craziness, Robin remained confident and steady, firmly accepting the pleasure without doing much drastic or getting out of line with this. He felt good about just holding on firm and letting the pleasures follow, strong and determined, ready to see through a mess of pleasure with his newest girl and his most experienced. Writhing ,groaning, aching under the pleasure too hot to possible deal with, Robin kept rolling with this, throbbing and aching into the pleasure without restraint or care, happy to keep pushing on, to push up into their cleavage, meet their sloppy tongue kiss with his cock, and to inch toward pure release, careless in the chance to give up and lose all fucking control.

"Please cum for us, master," Tiki whined. She felt ready to open up to the pleasure, a reckless show of desirous greed and heat that tore through them both, out of control in the most wild and satisfying of ways, tending to the flames of lust and the wicked flicker of lust that kept them both engaged, locked into the pleasure and unable to resist the joy that ensued. Tharja’s voice lit up to join in, and soon, Robin had two gorgeous women begging forb his cum while they made out with his cock and used their chests to service him. It was a remarkable treatment, one that drove her wild with desire and lust, and she had to simply push into it harder, letting go of restraint and reason for something so perfect and so focused.

With an eager grunt and a buck of his hips, Robin gave them what they wanted. The girls drew back to watch his erupting cock spray upward, shooting ropes of cum that splattered across their breasts, an offering of gooey delight streaking across their breasts, making a big mess, and once more, Tharja was happy to initiate control and seize more. She grabbed hold of Tiki and shoved her onto her back, climbing on top of the dragon and shoving her face into Tiki's breasts, which she would have been envious about were she not just a little bit bigger, dragging her tongue along them and licking clean Robin's cum off of them. Tiki moaned and twisted under the delight and the dominance of being pinned down.

"I never know how submissive I really was," Tiki confessed, hands all over Tharja's own gorgeous body as she indulged in her, letting the licks follow on until she had gotten every drop of cum out. It was then that she shoved forward, pushing her own chest into Tiki's face.

"Show me. Worship my tits and show me what a submissive slut you really are. Serve me!" She was reckless, hungry, driven by the most careful and hungry pleasures she could muster. Tharja savoured the dominance and the chaos of pushing on and getting what she wanted, overwhelming the poor girl stuck on her back and struggling under all this mess. It was hopeless and confusing, a rush of heat and pleasure ripping on through her powerfully, a potent rush of heat and wickedness she was struck by. Tiki licked without restraint, not able to hesitate or hold back as she simply gave up and gave in. There was no time to waste, no hope of controlling herself or restraining the pleasure that hit her. She wanted to give in to it, and cleaned off Tharja's chest with her tongue like it was the most important thing she could have been asked to do.

The obedience and reverence that Tiki showed won Tharja over fast, and she slipped back down, sharing a kiss with Tiki as she lined up their chests, but more importantly, lined up their pussies. Their slick, dripping holes had so far ben ignored as they serviced Robin through other measures, but now the time had come, and the girls were grinding against one another.

"Fuck us, master," Tharja moaned. "Ram your cock into this dragon bitch and get her hooked. I bet it will only take one thrust." She caressed Tiki's cheek. "I think she'll forget her own name by the time tonight's over."

"Don't pretend you won't, too," Robin said, smacking Tharja's round ass. "It's hot seeing you dominate the new girls, but you're still hooked on my cock just as badly, aren't you?" With a firm thrust forward, he pushed his cock into Tharja, and she began to whine and babble in agreement, making him smirk and smack her ass again, urging her head down toward Tiki’s so she could keep kissing the dragon. He gave a few strong, confident thrusts into her pussy before drawing back and pushing in against Tiki's mound now, easing his way down into her just as readily, groaning in delight and hunger as he made cellar his intention and his lust.

The feeling of his cock sinking into her was far, far more than Tiki could have ever imagined, and she let out wild gasps of glee and bliss as his cock filled her, as hard thrusts pounded on with something to prove and she found herself now lost to this foggy ecstasy, a sudden, sweeping joy she needed more of. More. More by the second. "Master," Tiki moaned, and it sound ed the most confident of any sound she'd made yet, twisting under the desire and the crushing joy of getting taken filled with cock on each thrust and pushed deeper into the heated, frenzied joy of letting it all fucking go. She was hopeless, hooked on dick and craving it more than she felt she could deal with, wanting only to let herself go and embrace what came with it mess, eager to lose herself like she did to the idea of complete fucking acceptance.

With their pussies flush against one another, Robin focused on fucking both his girls senseless, switching between them back and forth to keep an even, equal pressure upon women for the purposes of keeping them committed and direct, sinking ever lower into this ecstasy and not caring about what came with it, just breaking down and giving in. There wasn't any time to waste, the twisting and churning ecstasy pushing on harder, providing such a wild expression of dizzy, compromising chaos, a confused mess of joy that didn't let up, getting only stranger and wilder every step of the way.

Every moan for more that filled the air kept Robin confident and steady, fucking on faster and with vindictive glee, a vigorous intention of proving what he was capable of and how each step of the way he could reduce these women to mewling wrecks pleading for more. Their ample chests rubbed together, pressing in tight and indulging in the pleasure of working at his body harder. There wasn't a shred of sense here, detached ecstasies swirling on dizzier and stranger by the second, as Robin kept pushing them on 

Groping one another, calling out his name and pleading for more was all either woman could do in this state. They felt hopeless, lost, driven by hunger and by desire that dominated their thoughts, left them quivering in ecstasy and in throbbing heat. Each time the cock filled them up again it felt incredible, and the more that they embraced the idea of getting taken, the hotter this got, the more the pleasure climbed and swelled with excitement. All this dizzy, throbbing commotion felt like a wild exploration of desires too strong to fathom, and Tiki was quickly learning submission just as hard and just as intense as what Tharja had lost herself to, throbbing in dizzy, cloying ecstasy as she continued to take up these pleasures and let herself go.

Tharja's gropes and teases got firmer and greedier, with Tharja grabbing harder at Tiki's breasts, groping her more forcefully and even pinching at her nipples amid the hard thrusts. Tiki was under a lot of pressure already, moaning wildly into the kiss with Tharja that ensured her cooperation and her calm. Robin was happy to speak through the silence and fill that space. “You didn't do so well sucking is cock, but your pussy's making a fine cocksleeve. You can take my dick well." It was a compliment in some vulgar way, which only added to the frustration ripping through Tiki as she took on the thrusts, brought to a weird, hazy back and forth of two extremes. She was either full of Robin's cock and subjected to all the overbearing ecstasies that came with that feeling, or she was empty and desperate to be filled again while Robin fucked the woman on top of her.

The result was Robin not quite getting either woman off, but Robin being pushed to his third orgasm. It was important Tiki not mind, that she be patient, and that she knew that Robin's pleasure was the utmost priority. as he shoved his cock between their mounds and blasted cum all over their stomachs, the girls grinding on his cock and rubbing their clits against his shaft as it twitched, throbbed, and he let himself go, embracing the surges of pleasure and the excitement of feeling his climax take hold of him. It was amazing, and he wished he could handle all these feelings as they hit him, wanting to understand, wanting to make this all find a sharper sense of utter need.

As they rubbed up against him, they hit their peaks too, kissing one another, groping a their bodies, Tharja knowing that the lesson here was about seeing Robin's pleasure as something that came first, as Tiki didn't cum until the gooey cum had already settled in and smeared across her midsection, a lesson that she took without fully realizing it, clumsily leaning into the flurry of kisses she bore down upon Tharja with, happy to lose herself in this dizzy joy, while Tharja just savoured the only action she knew she'd get until he was done breaking in Tiki.

Pulling back with an eager groan, Robin felt damn good about what he had done, but was sure he'd feel even better after he broke her completely. "Tiki," he said, and the degree to which she perked up to attention enticed him. "On all fours for me." His dominant tone was a bit of a shock for Tiki, who felt unprepared for just how stern he sounded, for how ready eh was to take charge and make clear what he wanted. She felt a bit dizzy taking it, doubly so for how completely over the line it turned out to be.

Rolling onto her hands and knees, Tiki moved with obedient, ready glee, eager to do whatever Robin wanted, eager to be for him whatever he wanted. She couldn't have been happier to serve, ready to do as asked and prove her devotion, prove her obedience. She got into place for him, ass rising into the air as she looked back over her shoulder. "I'm ready for you now, master. Please, have me however you want." The quivering heat and readiness surged through her, a shaky mess of pleasure and desire she was unable to resist. Her hips pressed back toward him, begging Robin to take her up on her offer, to accept the pleasure and the heat that she was ruled by now.

Robin got behind his new plaything, hands seizing her hips and holding on steady for what was to come as he prepared with a deep breath and then a hard slam forward, one that rammed into her hard, vengeful, wicked. She cried out in surprise, unprepared for how sudden these pleasures were and how quickly that surged across her. This thrust felt harsher than the last, his body coming in harder against hers now that he had her presenting than she ever could have felt lying on her back. "Mine," he growled, a downright bestial fervor to the way he began to hammer back and forth in fucking Tharja, using her without a care, wild and hungry, driven by emotions and lusts that came on far too wildly to control. There was no way to hold back these boiling emotions, the surges of lustful desire and heat that came on so quickly wo, and everything was coming together just perfectly now, steady and wild guidance down that came about with something harsh to prove. 

With a similarly abrupt one-word response, all Tiki could do was cry out, "Master!" as Robin began to fuck her. Senseless and greedy thrusts left no time for her to deal with the gravity and the consequences of ow harshly this all came across. There wasn't a damn second to hold back, as greedy lusts picked up faster and harsher, as wild heaves back and forth brought on the most succinct and frantic of all desires. Back and forth motions added u pa cloying, foggy sort of delight that kept building p inside her, a wild swell of lust that didn't want to slow down, that kept pushing her limits ever harder and faster. There was something special about giving up to all of this commotion, about embracing the idea of letting herself burn.

Tharja crawled over to Tiki, pushing her lips against hers. "That's it, you see it now," she moaned, grabbing the manakete's dangling breasts and starting to tug at her nipples, getting rougher with her than she'd been yet, and the increased pressure of the vulgar treatment brought on a rush of compromising sensations that continued to burn Tiki up. Rougher uses still pushed on with firm conviction and aggression, showing off the next step for Tiki to learn: pain. The kisses silenced any potential complaints, trying to keep Tiki from speaking up or grumbling about the aggression of this continued indulgence, a greedy mess getting more powerful and wild as she pushed on ever hotter, firmer desires that didn't want to let up.

Holding strong no matter what was happening to her, Tiki felt she could handle even the nipple play, the roughness and its complement to all these savage thrusts. Robin's cock was remarkable, filling her up more than she felt she could have possibly dealt with, and every step of the way she was just that little bit more compromised. her devotion to Robin was growing hotter and steadier, an accepting lust she was powerless against. This kept growing, a spark swelling wilder out of control and tearing her down from the mess, awash in foggy desires too strange to deal with, as her growing love and lust for this man and everything he could do to her swelled out of control and she eagerly submitted fully to everything he wanted, no matter how insane it all was, no matter how much she was in way too deep to be in a position to think.

Robin's savage thrusts were without sense or calm, and he savoured the chance to push her limits, to have Tiki and break her in, induct her just as he did all the other women under his thrall. Tikis' every moan was an assurance of his dominance, and as long as he had that going for him, he knew he was unstoppable, vicious, victorious. Every thrust was quicker and greedier than the last, making for a noisy rush of frantic, carnal delights that had Tiki melting under his touch, learning the hard way what was in store for her.

And she loved it.

The orgasm that seized hold of Tiki was remarkable and senseless, as her ass got slapped and she was hit with the same senseless, greedy treatments, until finally she was losing herself. She came hard, screaming out for him and letting herself go so much that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue flopped out as Tharja drew away from the kiss to admire the lewd and indecent expression spread across the face of such a powerful and long-lived woman. Her pussy clenched down around Robin's cock to beg for its cum, and he obliged, filling her right up and sending her spiraling off into chaotic surrender and hunger as she felt him fill her, the hot, gushing seed overwhelming her thoughts completely. She screamed out in foggy, confused joy for him as he seeded her womb, and then just as quickly drew out of her. Tiki collapsed flat onto the bed, and Robin's eyes shifted immediately to the other presence in the room.

"She'll need a bit," he said, leaving Tiki to lie wasted and ravaged on the bed, cum oozing out of her. "But in the meantime, we still have you to deal with."

Tharja was on her back in a flash, grabbing her ankles and pulling them up to her head as she showed off her sopping wet pussy, begging for his cock, and jagged Levin sword-like lightning bolt mark over her pussy that sowed off that she was his property. "I'm ready for you, master. Please, fuck me until I'm just as mindless as Tiki is right now, I'm so glad you've enjoyed breaking her in and I--fuck, yes, yes! Master!" The feeling of Robin slamming into her pussy without fanfare or restraint was perfect, a searing rush of all the best emotions to set her aflame, pulling her now into the desire and the embrace of something truly senseless.

Robin was right on top of her now, pinning Tharja to the bed and making sure each thrust into her slick twat filled her utterly. There was no hesitation or control behind what he did, no moment where Robin was the least bit able to contain himself. He knew what he wanted and he took it all hard, forceful and with a marked lack of anything resembling sense now. He knew Tharja could take his worst, and that she thrived no it, and while his breaking methods were a bit more methodical, with Tharja he could go all out for raw, ball slapping sex, brutal claiming of his beloved bred as she howled out for more of his attention and his lust. No restraint, no control. NO care for anything but getting completely ruined by his cock and savouring every second of it.

This was where Tharja felt good. Where she was alive and renewed, driven by a feeling of pure excitement and the knowledge that she was truly loved. Robin's gratefulness was clear in his thrusts, in the way he ruined her and pushed her limits further over the edge, into something so mad and so frantic that all she could do was let go. Giving in to Robin’s thrusts and his frantic demands was a rewarding mess of all the pleasures she craved, and as long as she had that going for her, why would she need anything else?

Robin relished in his incredible life and in having women learn to be submissive lovers to him, his ever-growing harem now claiming one of its most intriguing members yet, but he always happily gravitated back toward fucking Tharja stupid, savouring how completely fucking gone she was and how much her reverent attention for his cock pushed the other girls into the deep end as they followed her lead and the lofty standards she set. For that, eh always made sure he had time to fuck Tharja, to keep her well tended to even when he was busy breaking in a new servant. "You'll always be the slut who started it all, and I'm happy to make sure your cunt is always overflowing with my cum."

"And I love being your whore, master!" Tharja shot back, writhing in ecstasy, a dizzy rush of pleasure and confusion that continued wearing down at her thoughts, continued to fog up her mind and keep her just seeking more, stubbornly and senselessly giving in, giving up. To lose herself was absolute ecstasy, and as long as she had that going for her, what else mattered? Tharja knew that Robin had the stamina to go all night, and as he grabbed her tits or smacked her ass, he was able to push on harder, rougher, keeping her certain and submissive as she gave in completely to the ecstasy and all of its throbbing chaos. She was where she belonged, and that was truly all she needed now.

A hared, balls deep slam into Tharja's pussy was the only warning she ever got before he came inside her. It was just more fun to break her down without warning, to creampie her when she didn't expect the hard stop of his hips. As he filled her up, the gothic mage shrieked and heaved, eyes rolling back hard and her tongue rolling out ,same as Tiki had shown, the pleasure burning her thoughts away as he fucked her stupid, and he couldn't have been happier to make her give in for him too. He always made the girls lose themselves, and when his cock could make them cum that hard, was it any wonder they were all addicted to him?  
**********************************  
The night was long, and Robin didn't let up on either woman. Tharja and Tiki were both drenched in his cum, whining and mewling as they worshiped him. Tharja sucked on the head of his cock, while Tiki went lower, slobbering on his balls and adoring them with all the same excitement, both women showing off lots of hopelessly broken devotion to him now. Tiki was just like the others, ready to do now whatever he asked like a good submissive whore should, and she was overjoyed to eb able to adore him with her tongue and make him feel what came with all that.

But the opening of the bedroom door brought a bit of a pause to that. Morgan strutted into the room, proudly wearing a strap-on that dripped with sticky juices, as she walked in holding a leash. Noire followed behind her, Morgan's half-sister, who was a collared slut of the tactician in training. Her breasts were the largest of the second generation, and Morgan had made her get piercings, rings that were easy to grab and tug at when Morgan wanted to prove a point. But more than that, Noire had on a headband with dog wears, and had a tail attached to a butt plug, befitting of Morgan's particular designation of Noire as 'her bitch'.

"Father! Father, can I ask you for some help?" Morgan asked, incredibly chipper and unscathed by the idea of pet play with her sister, or the sight of two women worshiping her father's cock. "Noire has been an obedient slut all night, and I said that if she was good, I'd let her have some real cock. Could you please fuck my sister and teach her a lesson, Father?' She was happily determined, tugging at the collar as she guided Noire onto the bed, the helpless pet going face-down into the mattress, round ass up in the air, and she wasn't even getting a yes before making this move.

Robin couldn't have been prouder of his daughter and how much she was following in his footsteps, as he rose up to his knees with is hands reaching out to seize her ass. "I'd love to," he said. "Once I'm done, we should double-team her, too. You're a great mistress, Morgan, Noire's a lucky whore to have a caring domme like you, just like I'm lucky to have a daughter who lets me play with her toys."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
